HE HATES ME
by Naomi-chan4
Summary: Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto triangle. Well for now ehe. Sasu/Naru later. Sasuke loves Naruto, but is sure he dosent stand a chanse against Naruto's all time crush Sakura. Does Naruto really hate sasuke, or is he just lost in his own feelings
1. S Carpet Horror

AN: Well this is my first attempt at writing a fic... I love reading them, but I never thought of actually writing. I decided to try after my friend bribed me into it XD HAHA sucks to be her... I made the price high ^^;;. Hehe anyways, I hope you like it and please review... all the authors that I have read from say that reviews really help motivate a person. Well I want to get motivated * poke poke nudge nudge * ^___^ Well make me happy my friends (I sound geeky, ne? O.o;;) But oh well... new author here * waves * heheh I know so many great writers and I just want to thank a few authors who I just LOVE * huggles everyone * You guys are the best!! And you brighten my boring days n_n  
  
Kat – AAHH I can't believe you like Everworld! I thought I was the only one!!! YOUR GREAT! * huggles *  
  
Yo Xi Wang – you only have one fic posted but I absolutely LOVE it EEEEE!!!!!!! And it's a whole _20_ chapters!! I love you my YGO obsessed friend... ur my friend... right... T_T oh well NO MATTER!* huggles * See, you set a VERY good example to SOME writers * glares at awesome authors that never update *  
  
Neko-chan – OMG YOURE AMAZING!!!! I can't believe anyone could write THAT many wonderful fics! You're my hero ^_^;; * huggles *  
  
Edmondia Danes – I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! You're like the bestestestestestest writer in the whole world... well that I know of heheh yes I sound obsessive, but I LOVE your work soooooooooooo much. Please continue writing and don't get freaked out of me... I can get weird sometimes XD YOUR LIKE MY _GOD_!!!!!! * huggles *  
  
(Don't worry Jesus, I still love you the most ^^) = o.O yup.. I'm a bit... heh... religious.  
  
Well then, that was my short list of loved authors ^_^ On with the disclaimer then:  
  
Ahem, I ... I.. do not... * sniff * ... own... * sniff * ... * breaks down * I DON'T OWN NARUTO OK!? * sob sob sob * you don't have to rub it in * sniffles *  
  
Well then * blows nose * ENJOY! ^^;; and don't forget to R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
HE HATES ME  
  
CPT.1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Naruto's POV:  
  
Today was weird... It started out as a normal day, you know, me yelling at Sakura to get out of the shower and Sasuke yelling at me to shut up and let HIM eat in peace. He called me ANNOYING! I mean, it's not like it's new to me but still... of course I got pissed of as usual and broke a couple of chairs, but Kakashi didn't mind. I don't think he even noticed! He was having too much fun with the electric rice cooker. He said that he finally found something he truly loved and would not leave it alone (he even stuck it in the living room by the couch, so he could look at it before he fell asleep... he can be very strange sometimes).  
  
We were on another lame mission (help some old lady redecorate her house without her husband noticing... which was actually pretty hard!) The lady lived in the next town, but at least we got to stay in an INN. The accommodations were tremendous, and our room ACTUALLY had a hot tub in it! It was like heaven! The only disappointing part was there were only two bedrooms and Kakashi insisted on sleeping on the couch in the living room. How come HE gets to sleep by the satellite TV when I get stuck in a room with Sasuke and _ONE_ king size bed. Sakura got a room to herself... but she has a double sized bed so HAHA to her! Sasuke insisted on sleeping on the floor of our room though... it was a bit strange... THERE WEREN'T EVEN ANY CARPETS! I thought, for sure, he would have beaten me up and taken the bed for himself. It was very nice of him... TOO nice if you ask me. Hmmmm this smells fishy. Oh and speaking of fish, my fish-ramen is waiting (mmmmmmm RAMEN!), I'll write more later! Bye!!!  
  
~Naruto  
  
Later:  
  
Ughhh... I'm BLOADED! Ramen was good, and I was going to have some milk with it but before I got a chance to open it Sasuke jumped out of the living room screaming "NOOOOOOOO" in a very deep voice, (it sounded like he was doing one of those slow motion movies you know, It was sort of funny) and snatched the milk and threw it out yelling something about expiry dates and bad smelling washrooms. I don't get him sometimes.  
  
Well anyways, where was I... Oh yes. After we left our room at the INN, we had to go to a furniture store to buy some new rugs for our IMPORTANT, ONE OF A KIND (as Kakashi says * rolls eyes *) mission. Sasuke and I were assigned to look for big chunky ones that would go into the living room, while Sakura and Kakashi looked around for little decorative rugs.  
  
We were walking around the huge furniture warehouse when Sasuke saw a big fluorescent pink rug, and grabbed my arm pulling me towards it. "This would be perfect for the lady's living room... it's so SOFT!" Sasuke exclaimed rubbing the material against his cheek. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke!? This is a hideous!" I screeched jumping away from the roll of rigid, fluffy cloth. "I'm fine, but you hurt my feelings Naruto!" Sasuke pouted. His eyes became very big and sparkly, looking like they were full of tears. "I'm... sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean too. The rug is great, I love it!" I tried to comfort him trying to take back what I said before. For some reason I felt really bad for hurting his feelings, it felt like my stomach did a summersault when I looked into his eyes. They were so beautiful, and I felt like I could actually see past the endless cold darkness. Now, there were just two big gray orbs staring into mine. They were so warm... so innocent... I just wanted to get lost in them forever, get hold of him... and never let go... "I'm joking _dobe_!" Sasuke coolly stated and smirked, his eyes going back to their normal state - cold, dark slits. He looked at me before walking of to look in the other isles leaving me standing next to the repulsive pink roll, dumbfounded.  
  
I mean, who was HE to play a stupid joke like that on ME!? That was MY job! Agh it made me so mad. I can't believe I was thinking some weird stuff about how beautiful his eyes looked. I can't believe that I even let those UNPUTE thoughts flow into my mind! * GAG * I HATE him...right?  
  
~Naruto  
  
Sasuke's POV:  
  
What a lame day! Naruto was constantly being annoying; Sakura would not stop getting enough of herself, and Kakashi found his next obsession - a useless rice cooker. I got stuck in the same bedroom with the guy I could never have. The fool thought that I would have let him sleep on the cold, hardwood floor while I hogged the bed all to myself. Of course I would have rather joined him on that king sized bed, but I did not want to rise anny suspicions and freak him out. I don't stand a chance... he hates me. The whole day was stupid, just like always, and I did nothing productive. Although I did play an amusing joke on Naruto. His actions surprised me a great deal.  
  
We were shopping in a furniture store for our current mission and I got a hilarious idea. I ran to the most unsightly rug in the whole store and pretended to think it was perfect for the lady's house (it was bright pink and extremely fluffy... although it WAS soft). At first, Naruto criticized my choice and told me that there was something wrong with me, but after I took it a little further (saying he hurt my feelings and pouting a bit) he immediately apologized and agreed with my decision. He stared at me for a few minutes looking dazed. It shocked me to see him looking like Sakura when she drools over me so I quickly said I was joking, smirking at him and leaving him looking like an idiot frozen in his spot. I pretended to be concentrated in looking for more rugs while I thought about what happened a few minutes earlier.  
  
~Sasuke ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ TUN TUN TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! :P YOU LIKY!? NO? TELL ME TELL ME!!!! Cheesy thing at the end of anime episodes: Will Sasuke finally reveal this unconditional love for Naruto. Will Naruto realize his true feelings for Sasuke... Find out in the upcoming chapters of HE HATES ME!  
  
Eheheh that was funny.. anyways.. yes.. right... go now... REVEW I TELL YA! ^^  
  
P.S. I want to apologies for the lame name of my fic... I'm not good with titles eheh... I think I named one of my essays on drugs " Who knew mushrooms could make you want to fly? " O.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; LOL yes my teacher got a good laugh on that one.. although I did get marks of T_T well I'll shut up now and let you review byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * huggles author plushies * 


	2. A Dirty Scout girl

AN: YAY I got reviews!!! A WHOLE 7!! (OH OH OH!!! It's a lucky NUMBER yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay that means good luck on this fic ne? NE? O.o *gets really hyper*) Ah you guys made my day THANKIES *blows kisses* ^_^  
  
Just to show my gratitude I shall answer all my reviewers (which wont take long ^^;;)  
  
Jiro - Thanks, yea I love writing in POV form, I find it a lot easier to write than just the paragraph thingy you know? Heheh Well thanks!  
  
Muchacha - hahah yea SASUKE ALL THE WAY *peace sign* eheh sorry bout that ^^; THANX!  
  
Shinigami - Hahah I know Sasuke don't seem like himself but I only watched like 7 episodes of Naruto so What you expect eheheheh ^___^ and yes I also apologize for making the chappies short, I'll try to update a lot though! Thanks a lot for the feedback =D!  
  
Bronze Eagle - heheh YAY you're just as weird as me!!! *thumbs up/hi five* =P Thakies so much for writing a long review *huggles*  
  
Spencerblaze - hehe they are cute aren't they ^_^ me luv theeeem XD Thanks for the review! (every little bit counts ^_~)  
  
Silver Ankh - HAH I know! It's pretty weird for Sasuke to be a prankster ne? Oh well it was a nice change ^-^ heeheehee *weird evil SD face* Thankoo!  
  
firedraygon97 - YAY YOU REVEWD MY FIC!!! Ehehehehh =D Thanks so much yea I know it would have been great is they shared a bed *day dreams*^^;;;;, but I don't really want to write a lemon.. I'm not THAT experienced LOL but maybe YOU could write one *wink wink nudge nudge* eheheh anyways thanks for such a long review, I appreciate it! *Huggles*  
  
My friend bribed me into writing this chapter so soon. She said she would not let me read anymore 'Love Hina' manga if I didn't update. Well now I get all the Love Hina I want MUAHAHHAHAHAHHA -_-;;;. I think O.O OH YES,LETS HAVE THREE CHEERS FOR FIREDRAYGON97 WHO FINALLY UPDATED!!!! XD ...... anyways on with the disclaimer:  
  
I do NOT own Naruto, if I did certain characters would suddenly disappear and the couplings would be a bit different muahahahhahah =) *stabs Sakura plushie* DIE YOU PINK HAIRED *BEEEEEEEEP*!!! MUAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH (pardon the language...oh wait they beeped it out awww ~_~;;;;)  
  
Well enjoy!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME  
  
Chpt.2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Sasuke's POV:  
  
Today was lame. Even lamer than all the other days (if that is possible). I managed to make a fool of myself in front of Naruto, we almost failed our mission, and Kakashi made us starve all evening because he was too mad to order dinner, and told us to go to our rooms.  
  
In the morning, I woke up to the feeling of being poked. I did not feel like opening my eyes just yet, so I grunted and went back to sleep. A few minutes later the annoying poking began again and I finally opened my eyes, ready to kill the twerp who woke me up. To my horror, I realized that apparently, I had laid my head on Naruto's bed and hugged his arm refusing to let go. As soon as I comprehended what had just happened, I jumped back from the bed not saying a word to explain myself.  
  
I thought if I could say anything, ANYTHING, it would be better then just standing there like an idiot; but I was wrong.  
  
"I had a nightmare?" I said almost questioningly. It was WORSE than staying quiet! Naruto meanwhile was stunned, his mouth had fallen open and he continued to stare at me. I quickly ran to the washroom hoping he did not notice the pink tint spreading across my face.  
  
I was so embarrassed! How could I let myself get that close to him?! Now I probably scared him half to death with my softness. I was never a weakling, and I never expressed my feelings like this before. I don't have a chase with him! He hates me, now, even more than before.   
  
I must go help Kakashi now.  
  
~Sasuke  
  
Naruto's POV:  
  
What a scary day today was!!! Morning was startling, and afternoon was horrifying.  
  
It was about 6 in the morning when I awoke from the sunlight shining through my window. It felt very nice - warm, and gentle. It played with my curtains sending long shadows up and down my walls. I yawned and was about to stretch when realized my arm was numb. To my surprise it had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms. I poked him to wake him up. (authors note: doesn't it sound like his arm is ALIVE!? 'It had fallen asleep in Sasuke's arms' ^^;;;;;)  
  
I was speechless! Why would Sasuke be by my bed, hugging my arm like a teddy bear? I must admit. it did feel sort of nice. Hehe, his soft hair tickled the inside of my wrist and I almost giggled right before Sasuke opened his eyes. When he did, he seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing ad sprang back about 10 feet from my bed.  
  
I could not help staring at him. I mean it was Sasuke, the to-good-for- everyone Sasuke, who would never get close to anyone before. But now... he was all soft-ish and he was BLUSHING!!! After mumbling something about having a bad dream, I could swear I saw a bit of redness in his cheeks. Why would HE blush? It freaked the hell out of me and I got dressed as quickly as possible running out of our room before he came back out of the washroom.  
  
When I came out into the kitchen, Kakashi was yelling as Sakura to get out of bed and help carry the new carpets he had picked out earlier outside to be loaded onto a wagon outside. He soon yelled out to Sasuke to come help too.  
  
We all helped carry the gigantic rolls of carpet out of our building and loaded them into a big cart lead by 4 black stallions.  
  
All morning Sasuke would not keep eye contact with me, in fact, he wouldn't even look at me, that bastard, the least he could do was apologies to me, or does he think he is too good for me and that the earlier experience was stupid and meaningless. That jackass thinks he's too good for everyone!!! Agh1 I hate him so much! He drives me crazy sometimes. I must go and sneak some Ramen now. I'll finish later, I'm STARVING!  
  
~Naruto  
  
Later:  
  
Mmmmm.Ramen.Anyways, where was I? Oh yes. After loading the carpets we drove over to the old lady's house and began installing them. Little did we know that the woman's husband had been let of work early today, and was on his was home. Kakashi was standing on lookout so as soon as he saw the old man turn the corner a block away, he ran in and ordered Sakura to create a distraction while Sasuke and I finished up inside.  
  
Apparently the woman was an ex-girl scout and offered to lend Sakura her old uniform. She told us how her husband could never resist buying a box of cookies from an innocent little girl scout. Sakura was a little uncomfortable in her new uniform, but she still looked cute, just like always.  
  
The husband was only a few steps away from his front door when Sakura jumped out of nowhere and started chattering on about healthy snacks and donations for a good cause.  
  
She was very good so we had about a half an hour to finish the installation. We were hurrying to finish when I did the stupidest thing I had ever done. I hammered my thumb in an effort to nail the last corner of the carpet into the floor. I screamed like a girl before Sasuke clasped his hand over my mouth. I whimpered trying to keep the tears bubbling up in my eyes from running down my cheeks.  
  
My screams startled the old man who Sakura was trying so hard to distract, and he insisted on going to see what happened in the house. Sakura hesitated and decided it was time to take drastic measures. She dramatically put her hand on her forehead and said she felt weak. Then she fell over leaving the old man no choice but to catch her. As Sakura opened her eyes she fluttered her eyelashes and faked a blush. While Sakura struggled to distract the woman's husband, Sasuke tried to help me get over the pain in my left thumb.  
  
"It's broken dobe, you're so careless," he said with a smirk after examining it. I whimpered some more while Sasuke carefully wrapped a bandage around my broken finger. He was very gentle so I stopped whining.  
  
Kakashi was too busy moving the furniture back into place to notice the old lady slip out of the room and head towards the front door, where to her horror she found Sakura in the arms of her husband. She screeched and yelled something about dirty scout girls and bad service. We ran out of the house a fast as possible dragging Sakura with us, leaving poor Kakashi to explain the situation to our agitated client.  
  
We patiently awaited our teacher's arrival. When he finally entered through the door, it was obvious that we were to go to our rooms with no dinner.  
  
Must go now, Sasuke's back.  
  
~Naruto  
  
Sasuke's POV:  
  
I just came back from helping Kakashi convince the old woman to give our team another chance. It took a while, but after 2 hours of arguing she finally surrendered.  
  
I cannot believe we almost failed a class D mission! It was a disaster. Naruto almost gave us away with his girlish screams! Even if he did hurt himself, a ninja should never let himself be noticed! But I did feel bad for the weakling, I came this close to kissing this broken thumb better but then I remembered what happened earlier and wiped the thought out of my head. And Sakura, the stupid child, flirted with our customer's spouse! Kakashi was so angry, that he made us go to bed with no dinner, although Naruto did manage to snatch us some Ramen from the kitchen. I couldn't believe the fool did not get caught. We are eating now, and I can hear Naruto across the room eating with his mouth open. *sigh* Though he does look adorable when he eats. Just like a little pig. a very loud and obnoxious pig!  
  
Oh great he noticed me starring again! He's coming over to sit by me, I'll write tomorrow - this could get interesting!  
  
~Sasuke  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Success! Another chappie finished. HMMMMMMMMMM. what will happen NEXT. hmmmmmmmmmm.. no really I don't know eheheh. any suggestions???? ^_~ Anyways, this chapter is longer that the first one. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! I had fun writing it hehehhe well ciao!! ^_________________^ P.S. Dot forget to drop of a review down in that box below *points down*!! BYE!!! *huggles author plushies once again* 


	3. S Jelous hatred

A.N: WOOHOO more beautiful reviews. Sorry I could not post this up earlier, but ffnet was down and I was busy to update when it actually started working. Anyways, thankies again for the reviews *huggles* Wow I just sort of realized that I do not really write in POV form but more like in diary form .. hmmmm ok then now instead of Naruto/Sasuke POV it will be Naruto/Sasuke Log is that better no? NO? O.O Okok Iam a bit strange right now  
  
I do not own naruto .. Why do we have to put this crap? It is obvious that if I DID own Naruto, Sakura would not exist? Huh? HUH!? *twitch*  
  
Uuuh .. hai then .. on with the fic!  
  
Oh yes P.S. the stuff in ** is what the person is doing while writing and the ( ) is what the person is writing just incase u get confused hehhehehhehe O.o .. ^_^ ENJOY!  
  
READ THE TEXT BELOW! IMPORTANT!  
  
OH NO! Damn this!!! Either there is something wrong with my computer, or with ff net, but when I post my chapter I can not use apostrophe or quotation marks or it comes out like this ' " (I am not sure if it shows up on your computers, bit it did these weird signs on mine ~_~). So sorry if the text is a bit weird, I will try to use them as little as possible. I will use // // for talking and / / for thinking then. (I hate this, sorry again) and when I say Sasuke s or don t I really mean Sasukes and dont with an apostrophe (so confusing)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME  
  
Chpt.3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto s Log:  
  
WAIII!!! This evening has been excellent! I actually _talked_ to Sasuke. Yes, right, TALKED, not fought. Even if he did get me really mad a few times, I kept my cool and I am proud of myself. *Naruto grin* I think I do not to mind his company anymore .. he is alright .. sometimes. AND I got extra Ramen for dinner. Heaven ^_^  
  
I was sitting on my bed quietly eating my Ramen when I felt like I was being watched.  
  
(~ A.N: heheh Sasuke said he was eating VERY loudly! Just thought I should remind you ^_______________________^ ~)  
  
I glance up and become aware of Sasuke looking at me, smiling. When I met his eyes he quickly looked down and continued to nibble at his dinner and scribble something down in a little book (thank god he didn t blush like he usually does whenever I look at him, that totally freaks me out). I thought he was not hungry so I got up from my bed to offer to finish his Ramen for him. I walked towards him noticing that he was putting down the small black book and a calligraphy pen. Haha, what a geek *giggles*. He looked up at me and scooted over to let me sit by him. That surprised me a bit since I only came there to devour the rest of his Ramen. But I though /what the hell/ and joined him on the soft blanket he was sitting on in the corner of the room, opposite my bed.  
  
Of course, Sasuke immediately jerked away from me when I accidentally touched the outside of his thigh.  
  
//Woa calm down! Its not like I just touched a PRIVATE part of your body!// I exclaimed and giggled to myself at the mere thought of doing anything like that. My giggles seemed to offend Sasuke and he gave me cold a glare.  
  
//What do you want, dobe?// he shot back at me still glaring.  
  
//Well … it seems like we started of on the wrong foot SASUKE! Now why don t you stop being such a BASTARD and talk normally!// I almost got up to put up my fists but decided to act unruffled by his rude question, just to piss him of. *snickers to himself*  
  
//Fine,// he said // um, how is was your Ramen// He said coolly and I sighed, thankful that I was not going to get beaten up again just because of my short temper.  
  
//Its good, I m still hungry though// I whined and glanced at Sasuke s unfinished cup.  
  
//Here then, have mine. I wouldn't want you to be hungry and whiny all night,// he smirked.  
  
//Oh, THANKS!// I grab the cold Cup Ramen from his hand, ignoring his comment, and started chomping at it not caring if I made a mess.  
  
//Umm .. About yesterday morning,// he said fidgeting with his pen //I m sorry. I didn t mean to startle you. I know you re probably very pissed of and hate me more than ever now ..// he said and quickly added //uh, not that I care// while shifting his eyes towards the door, //but could we just drop it and pretend it never happened? I don t know what came over me.//  
  
I stopped eating and gazed at him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and for some odd reason I felt bad for him. I really didn t mean to give him the impression that I HATE him … I mean, I don t really hate him … he can just be a jackass sometimes.  
  
//Oh don t worry Sasuke! I wont mention a thing about yesterday to Sakura, hahaha I know you guys will eventually get together. Just as soon as you realize she s really great!// I gave him my famous grin and a big bear hug.  
  
He suddenly stiffened and turned his face away. I didn t really think it was a big deal .. I mean, I always hug people. I even hugged Kakashi once or twice, not to mention Sakura! Or does he just think he s too good for me!? That s probably it. This was one of the moments where I DID hate him. I didn t show it though; I did not want to make the situation more awkward than it already was.  
  
//Uh .. sorry. I forgot you weren t THAT type// I smirked, criticizing his attitude. Then I held out a hand and cleared my through. //May I request a business handshake then, my dear sir?// I made my face look superior and he let out a silent laugh shaking my hand. Then. All of a sudden he pulled me towards himself and rubbed my head with his fist. I snorted and tried to fight back but he was too strong.  
  
That moment I felt like we were brothers. He can be okay sometimes .. when he is t acting all vain and self-centered. I guess it was all right for us to act like this. Even tough Sasuke wasn t the friendly type, how long can you go knowing someone and always interacting with the person and still hate them? Wow … I can be a hypocrite once in a while, no? *laughs* But don t get me wrong, most of the time I DO hate him. Jeez! *rolls eyes*  
  
After our little battle we settled down on the blanket once again and I resumed eating my Ramen.  
  
//Sho, how cwome you dwon t like Shakura sho much?// I muffled with my mouth full of delicious, juicy Ramen.  
  
//Well, a while ago she took someone I love from me// he said with a sigh.  
  
//I know exactly how you feel Sasuke,// I said a little hurt by his answer. I could not help thinking about Sakura. I really like her, but I m sure I don t stand a chance against Sasuke. She like .. LOVES him. Sure Sakura and I are friends, but unfortunately, it could never be more than that.  
  
We talked on some more, mainly about my childhood. I tried to get him to tell me about his, but he would hesitate and change the subject every time I mentioned it. I found that a little strange, but I too did not like to talk about my past too much so I wouldn t blame him. It surprised me a little, how comfortable I felt talkig to him. I really think he understands how I feel.  
  
It is getting late now, and I can hardly see what I m writing. It s very hard to hide a diary from the person who lives in the same room as you. If he ever found it he would tease me all my life calling me a wimp or something .. come to think of it he already calls me that! Grrr! I must settle the scores. I have to come up with a BIG diss for him. *crackles evilly to himself* I ll think about it over night. *yawns* Night!  
  
~Naruto  
  
Sasuke s Log:  
  
I was wrong. It looks like I do have time to write after all. Its very late right now, Naruto and I stayed up talking. It was very pleasant although we did get in a little argument. He keeps telling me that I m cold .. well at least he means it. He said something like //Oh yea, I forgot you are not THAT type// after he hugged me and my body stiffened. Jeez, what am I supposed to do? The twerp doesn t even realize how much I wanted to return that embrace. I had to stay on guard or I would do something stupid again.  
  
Then, after we rolled around on the ground a bit (me playfully kicking his innocent ass) we got into talking about Sakura. He asked me why I didn t like her so much. How could I like her when she took away the only thing I love. I hate her because she stole my love s heart, I hate her because she had something I could never have and she does not even know it. I know his heart will always belong to her … THAT is why I hate her.  
  
I can t understand why an angel like him would like someone like Sakura. She always insults him, and never shows any attraction to him whatsoever! Wow .. I know exactly how Naruto feels. What s so great about her anyways? I can do everything she does thousands of times better! *sighs* I guess it s his choice of who he likes, and he probably has his reasons. I just want him to be happy, even if it means he cannot be with me. Haha I laugh at the thought of him finding out how I feel. It s a bitter laugh though; he would not even speak to me and would probably ask to be moved to another team, even if it means leaving his beloved Sakura. I know him, he is not the type of guy who would except my feelings and try to forget they are there. How I wish he felt the same about me, as I do about him.  
  
After our discussion of my enemy, we got into talking about Naruto s past. He really did have a horrible childhood. Always rejected by those he loved, and never having any friends. I also was a loner but I did not mind. This is the way I am. I stand alone, and even if I do love someone, I would never show it. Especially if that someone is the same sex as me AND is the person who absolutely loathes me.  
  
He hates me, I love him.  
  
~Sasuke  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! DONE ^___________________^ eheheh I like the ending there .. angstyish ne? NE? eeeehehehhe *gets really hyper* Oh I d like to apologies for how short Sasuke s entries are. It is all part of my plan MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA O.o .. no not really, I just don t want to get Sasuke too much out of character. It sucks as it is already ehehe ^_^ yes I know the chappys ant long, but I m updating regularly right? *glares at firedraygon97* hehe anyways don't forget to drop of a review and thankies, I really love to hear your opinions! Ja!  
  
P.S. I appreciate when you guys suggest ideas for further chapters, so you are welcome to! And thanks a lot to Iceheart19, who suggested that the two talk about what happened recently. I sort of started of from that. Remember I m writing this as I go, so anything can change my mind… even if you guys what Naruto/Sakura *gags* and Sasuke all by himself *pout* Okies then byebye!  
  
P.P.S. LOVE HINA RULZ O.O  
  
P.P.P.S. (sorry for the apostrophe thing)  
  
~crazy IceTiger XD 


	4. U Suirrel Trouble

A.N: Yay!!! 24 reviews, thank you guys. Love you all ^^ Keep it up! *hugz* Oh I m not sure if the apostrophe thing is still messed up, but I ll just go with the // and / just in case, I don t want to repost this chapter again hehe. Ah and I don t know what mitsui_jr meant by change the encoding to unicode, but if you do then do it jus incase I accidentally put a few apostrophes here and there. Oki well I ll try to do what you said IceHeart19, thanks for your help. Thank you all you really brightened my horrible HORRIBLE day *cries* hehe =D  
  
I do not own Naruto, some genius Japanese guy does .. at least I think it's a he .. heh .. O.o  
  
P.S. remember these Naruto and Sasuke entrees are not necessarily every day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME  
  
Chpt.4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasuke s Log  
  
What a fine morning today was, even if Naruto got hurt. I got to share a spectacular sunrise with the love of my life, although at first I didn t even know he was there. It is very selfish of me, I know, but I am trying not to worry. He is unconscious right now and I'm by his side just incase he wakes up. I hope he will be all right. Apparently he fainted from shock. I don t understand what could have shocked him so much. Kakashi said that it was nothing serious though.  
  
I woke up just before sunrise, and realized it was our day off. After finishing our last mission successfully, Kakashi agreed to let us relax for a day before starting to work on our next task. I was not very tired even though I got to bed late yesterday, so I decided to go out into the yard to watch the sunrise.  
  
I ve always enjoyed nature. I love listening to the surrounding sounds of birds singing, the wind whistling and ruffling through the leaves, and the hum of the surrounding vegetation thriving and growing all around me.  
  
Our building was stationed near a large forest. I walked onto the edge of the forest positioning myself high in a grand oak tree. As I watched the new born light bringing yellow, pink, then soft blue skies; shapes of redwoods and delicate flowers emerged from the darkness as daylight returned. The rich brown hearth slowly appeared revealing patches of moss, stained with fresh dew. As the sun twinkled off of the clear droplets, I could see a tiny rainbow among the grasses from the various colors of wild flowers reflecting on the tiny droplets of dew all around me. It was a breath taking sight and I felt a little depressed of not having to share this experience with anyone. I locked my gaze into the distance where I could see the magnificent sunrise through patches between the old trees, thinking about how great it would be to share this moment with Naruto.  
  
It seemed like I sat there for hours but the sun eventually rose up high into the sky and shined brightly down on me, making me squint my eyes in order not to be blinded by its gentle, yet intense rays. (~A.N: Oxymoron O.o~) It was time for me to come down and as I turned my head to find a way of climbing back onto the ground I was startled (although I did not show it ) by a swift //BOO!// and a cheerful grinning figure waving at me. It was NARUTO! He sat cross-legged on a branch just behind mine. It seemed I was so caught up in the moment, that I did not notice him there all along. My stomach did a couple of summersaults and I forced down a blush.  
  
//So now you re stalking me, dobe?// I tried to remain calm and hide the smile begging to spread across my face.  
  
//Jeez, I just like sunrises Sasuke; you don't have to be all serious with me. I heard you wake up so I followed you!// Naruto folded his arms behind his head and laughed. // I never thought you would be into a thing like this, I thought you were going out to train or something! Didn t you say romance was only for wimps!!// He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed once again.  
  
//I don t remember saying that .. maybe you misunderstood like always,// I smirked and folded my arms across my chest.  
  
//Haha, sure you said it! I remember it clearly!// He stuck to his statement.  
  
//I guess I'm wrong then,// I admitted and watched Naruto's face turn to one of amazement.  
  
//WOW! Did you just admit you were WRONG!?// He stared at me wide eyed.  
  
// Hm, there's a first time for everything, now don't rub it in you twerp.// I got a little ticked, but could not stay mad at the fool for long.  
  
/Maybe I should confess about my feelings .. it's the perfect time .. right after a sunrise, and he's in a good mood. What have I got to lose? The worst thing that could happen is him not speaking to me. I don't think he would go that far, but even if he did it would not last,/ I reassured myself, /and anyways, our next mission requires our team to split up for a few days. I am to go ahead with Sakura while Naruto and Kakashi stay behind to finish some business. If I tell him now, then he will have some time to think about what I said without me being around. /  
  
//Uh, Naruto .. I have to talk to you about something.// I began, confident I would have enough guts to continue.  
  
// What is it Sasuke .. but hurry, I'm hungry and I can already taste breakfast!// He got up hitting a few smaller branches and ruffling some leaves up above him.  
  
// I .. I don't know how you will take this but -// I paused. // Lately I have been getting this feeling --// I continued.  
  
All of a sudden a little gray squirrel jumped on Naruto s face and chattered angrily. Apparently Naruto had hit one of it s offsprings when he was getting up, the squirrel was very determined to protect her children and her territory.  
  
// AGH!!! GET OF OFF ME YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!// He screamed horrified // It's got RABIES!! SAVE ME SASUKE!// He continued shrieking trying to rip the poor thing off of his face.  
  
In a few moments I roared with laughter, I felt bad but I could not hold it in. It was the most hilarious sight. I couldn t believe Naruto would be scared of such a little helpless animal.  
  
//It's not funny you jerk! Now GET THIS OF ME!// He yelled once more.  
  
I flipped myself over, so that my body faced Naruto. As I tried to scramble over to the branch he was on, I accidentally hit the back of Naruto s knee. He bent it and immediately lost balance. He screamed something once again and toppled down off the tree.  
  
//NARUTO!// I yelled and jumped after him. How very stupid of me! As I flew through the air, wind whistling in my ears, I herd a loud thump as Naruto landed on the ground with a groan. In a few seconds I also landed. I was thankful that something soft had broken my fall. I opened my eyes to see what it was, and to my horror realized it was Naruto. I dropped straight down on top of and watched his face which was inches away from mine.  
  
//S-Sasuke?// Naruto mumbled and gazed into my eyes. I hesitated and tried to scramble off of him, but Naruto had somehow managed to wrap his arms around my waist in a deadly grip. He shut his eyes tightly and whispered something I could not catch. Then his face relaxed and his grip loosened. He had obviously fainted, and I tried to bring him back to his senses. I failed and instead picked him up to carry him back to our apartment.  
  
As I walked, I thought of what had just happened. It was very confusing. /Why would Naruto embrace me? I would have expected him to yell at me to get of. Very strange, but I shouldn t think about it too much or I will make it a big deal. /  
  
He was very light and looked so peaceful as I carried him across the yard and into the building. When I walked in the front door, Sakura rushed to my side and made me explain what happened. She asked _ME_ is _I_ was all right. What a heartless bitch. Here was Naruto unconscious in my arms, and she was worrying about the scratch on my forehead.  
  
I took Naruto to our bedroom and made him comfortable on the bed. Soon Sakura somehow had a change of heart and ordered me to undress him to put him under the covers. I started to protest but Sakura did not want to hear of it. She left the room to get a cloth and some cool water. I stood motionlessly by the bed for a few minutes thinking of how I was going to do this. Then with a sight I slowly dragged Naruto s shoes, then shirt and finally pants off of him. Covering him with the covers I kneeled in front of his bed and silently prayed for him to be all right.  
  
A soft knock on the door interrupted me and I answered for the person to come in, getting up from my awkward position. It was Kakashi; he quietly walked up to the bed and examined Naruto s rigid body. After a few //hmms// and //aahhs// he finally informed me that Naruto was going to be all right and there was nothing to worry about. I tried to look as though I did not care, but Kakashi cought my bluff.  
  
//I m counting on you Sasuke, I know you ll take good care of him, // he grinned and exited without another word.  
  
I pulled up a chair to sit by the bed.  
  
It's been a few hours now, and he is still unconscious. I am planning on telling him of my feelings as soon as he feels better; hopefully he is better before our next mission.  
  
I wonder what his first reaction will be. I am 100 percent positive he does not feel the same about me, so the reaction cannot possibly be good. I must be ready for the worst. Most likely a harsh rejection. *Sigh*  
  
Oh, he is moving. I'll write later.  
  
~Sasuke  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DONE! Naruto obviously can t write in this one, so I tried to make Sasuke s as long as possible. I think I m running out of ideas, because this chapter is pretty dull .. no? But I do have a very pleasant surprise in the next chappy ^_^ Oh and I'm sorry for continually hurting Naruto in this fic. Sorry sorry, T_T I luv him but its fun to make him helpless and have Sasuke take care of him ^^ Well tell me what you think then. And I m still waiting for suggestions. I have of course decided that this will be a SasuNaru fic because everyone wants it to be ^^ AND because I would die writing a Naru/Saku fic! Heeheehee well g-bye then ^^ Don t forget to review, and you can flame I know this chapter sucks. Thankies again =D Ja!  
  
P.S. Please ignore the signature on my previous chapter, it was a mistake. Thanks!! *hugz*  
  
~Naomi-chan ^_^ 


	5. N Time for Confession

A.N: Thankies for all your wonderful reviews! I love you guys so much ^_^ *huggles* My mom is coming back from her vacation soon, so I won't have much time to write, I'll actually get a life and hang out with my friends more instead of staying with my little bro all day (I still love him though). However, I'll still try to update regularly even if it means staying up 'till 5 in da morning .. Wow three hours after my bedtime!!! HAHA Well my bedtime is like at 12, but what my step dad don't know, can't hurt him .. ne? heeheehee Oki I'll use apostrophes now, hopefully the problem does not come up again .. or I'll have to rewrite this again *sigh* Well then ..  
  
I do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters .. if you think about it, if I did own Sasuke or Naruto, they would be my boy toys cuz I'm older than them ^_^ Just like Cameron D., and Justin T., and Demi M., and Ashton K (or is it C?) ahahah but their difference is like 8 and 15 years.. that's like ewwwwwww eehehehheheh = Yup I keep up with ma Celeb life (lolz)  
  
On with da ficcy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME  
  
Chpt.5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasuke's Log  
  
Well, it has been a few days since Naruto got the concussion. He has woken up a few times, but is in no condition to walk on his own, or doing anything productive. I end up carrying or helping him when he needs to go to the washroom or something. I really don't blame him though, anyways it was all my fault; how could have I been so stupid as to jumping after him, that probably added to his already serious injuries. I mean I'm not heavy, but I am also not light (muscle weighs a lot) *smirks*, but if someone lands on you falling from a 30 foot tree, you don't get away with minor injuries. Also he does not seem to remember anything that happened that day. I hope it's not for long, or it might mean he got a serious head injury. I tried to trigger his memory with fragments of what happened, but it's no use.  
  
Our next mission has begun and Kakashi insisted on me staying with Naruto. I'm pretty sure he knows of my feelings, so I did not bother protesting. And anyways, I think he has something going on with Iruka .. so he can't do anything about it. I hope he understands how I feel, the last thing I need is sensei telling me that this is affecting my training. Sakura and him already left, and said they would be back in a few days expecting Naruto to be fully recovered under my care.  
  
I told the maid that I could do everything on my own, when she offered help. I've lately become very protective of the little twerp. How stupid of me! A person would have to be VERY dense not to already realize my feelings for Naruto. But he isn't that bright, so I mustn't worry. Anyhow, I should not be so sensitive, it makes me weaker each day .. but I can't help it, he's so precious. How could I turn my back on him? I love him so much and I would do anything for him. I wish that was me lying in bed instead of him. Then he wouldn't have to suffer, he has suffered enough in the past. Even an insignificant thing like a scratch, he wouldn't be worth it. If only he could understand the way I feel, if only he returned those feelings .. then I could always be there for him, protect him and not let anything or anyone harm him.  
  
Especially that bitch, Sakura. How can she do this to him? She must have no heart, I don't care how much she likes me, and how annoying Naruto can be at times, you don't just ignore a person who is obviously in love with you. Agh I wish she would like him in return so that he doesn't continue getting hurt. Well actually I wish that he would like me, then everything would be perfect.  
  
He just fell asleep again, I gave him some Ramen. He seems to be feeling better, because he asked for more and cracked a few corny jokes along the way. He also called me a bastard .. I believe he said something like " Get away from me, I can take care of myself you bastard." Then he dropped hic cup and collapsed into his pillow. He laughed nervously while I rolled my eyes. Yep, he's back to being himself alright.  
  
It's great to see him smile again, you can't imagine how dark the world seemed for these two days without his bright smiling face. I'm to sappy! I must stop acting like this. I will tell him my feelings so that I don't have to secretly do anything, either I get rejected and will have to live with the fact I can't have him .. or (highly unlikely) he will confess also and everything will be perfect like in a fairytale. HAH right, it's probably going to end up like a horror story. But no matter, I seem to have forgotten my real purpose in life .. to kill THAT man. That is what I must do, and nothing will stand in my way .. not even love.  
  
I must go tidy up the apartment now, if Kakashi returns while the place is dirty, he'll think he can't trust me. I will work as quietly as possible so that I won't wake up Naruto. It's good for training too .. must .. stay .. unnoticed ..  
  
~Sasuke  
  
Naruto's Log  
  
Phew! He's finally gone. I thought he'd never leave. Ahh! Privacy, I never thought I could treasure it so much. Sasuke's been acting really strange these past few days, always staying by my side, bringing me food, helping getting up and walking. Not that I don't appreciate it, but so much attention CAN get tiring after all. *giggles* Especially if that attention is coming from Sasuke! I would have expected him to leave for the mission and tell me how weak I was for staying in bed after falling off a tree. Damn him, he's so confusing sometimes, well most of the time _now_.  
  
I'm not tired, I just wanted him to leave so I could have some time to myself. It's great that we have become closer, Sasuke and I. I enjoy his company most of the time, but he really is a odd guy. One moment he's cursing at me and telling me I'm a dead-last, the next he's bringing me food and telling me to be careful not to fall in the washroom. I think he asked me if I need help taking a shower once and when I joked 'yes' he started blushing like crazy, EE! That's so freaky!!  
  
Oh man I'm going to walk around a bit on my own. Try and see if I can go pee on my own. *rolls eyes*  
  
~Naruto  
  
Later  
  
I'm back .. I DID IT!!! *grins* I went all by myself. I stumbled a few times but that's all right. I'm fine now. Hm .. what's this? It's that little black book Sasuke always has. I'll be right back .. I'll investigate ..  
  
It's .. It's his diary!  
  
~Naruto  
  
Sasuke's Log  
  
Well seems like I'm done cleaning now. Finally. I hope I didn't wake up Naruto. I'll go check.  
  
~Sasuke  
  
Later  
  
Oh my lord .. I can't believe what just happened.  
  
I can into the room to check on Naruto. He was awake, sitting on his bed wide eyed. He had an expression of horror/shock spread across his face. Actually if you looked closely, you could see that behind the shock he was lost. Well anyways, I walked towards the bed ready to yell at him for sitting up in his condition. He noticed me when I was already beside his bed. He locked his gaze on me. He continued to stare into my eyes until I broke the tension.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" I asked him with a hit of impatience in my voice.  
  
"Uh .. nothing .. I'm fine." He quickly looked away and returned to his normal self.  
  
'This is it, I'll tell him now,' I thought.  
  
"Naruto, I .. I .." I paused and heard him sigh as if he was getting ready for something. I looked into his eyes and could already see Naruto's face scrunching up in disgust and revulsion. " I .. I'm glad your feeling better!" I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"Thanks Sasuke, me too! I hope I can get out of bed soon and join you guys in time for the next mission!"  
  
He grinned at me and asked what I was doing for so long. I told him how dirty the place had been after I took Naruto under my care. He laughed, nervously though, and then made a rude comment about my fraternal skills. I do not wish to state it. *scowls*  
  
As he rambled on, throwing random disses at me, I thought to myself, 'this is it, I have to tell him now. He is felling better and I can't chicken out this time. I have to have enough guts to say what I feel. All of it. I can do it!" I reassured myself and decided this was the time and the place for my confession.  
  
"Naruto .. I really have to tell you something." He sighed once again, just like the last time I tried. I got a bit suspicious but decided to continue.  
  
"Naruto, I .. I lo-" I was not able to finish my sentence since out of no where, Naruto wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
~Sasuke  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH That was a good end ne? NE? =D hehehe how did you like your SURPRISE!!?? *confetti and ribbons starts falling out of the sky* O.o hehe anyways tell me what you think OK? OK!! I'm so hyper heeheehee I don't know if I'll make it into a lemon. I'll have some fun and make this fic longer sticking lots of angst into it -D SHOULD I!? Heheh wow my fic has gone from humor/romance to /angst/romance *sigh* maybe not as many people read angst .. Well if they don't I'll just make the rest of the fic about Naruto's and Sasuke's happy, perfect life . -_- WHO THE HELL WANTS THAT!? O.o My plans are .. make them miserable, and the more they are miserable, the stronger their love will get. If you guys still want comedy I'll make them gang up on Sakura together MUAHAHAHAHHA die you biAtch!! NYAHAHAHAHA O.o Oi well I'm going to go now. I'll cry if I don't get up to 55 reviews .. Hehe it's not a lot to ask .. is it? Pwetty please . I work hard comom peoples ^_^ PWEASE *puppy dog eyes* heeheehee. Oki well get reviewing then and tell me where you think this fic should go! Will it be:  
  
a) Naruto and Sasuke suffer while their unconditional love for each other gets stronger every day. Their perfect days include ganging up on Sasuke, making fun of Kakshi and Iruka, and cuddling all night LONG! (haha sure .. CUDDLIG .. any smart person would want to do a lot more if they had such a charming mate =P hehehe (fluffiness included)  
  
.. or  
  
b) Naruto and Sasuke live happily ever after in a ginger bread house (no .. wait .. a RAMEN house O.o) with lots and lots of little ninja children? (Wedding included.) Naruto as the beautiful, magnificent, loudmouth bride, and Sasuke as the dazzling, gorgeous, obsessive-compulsive groom!!! = heehee I could have some fun with this one. ~_~  
  
But the choice is really obvious no? *wink wink* *cough* a) *cough*  
  
Heeheehee it's really your choice though. Tell me what you think! JA!  
  
~Naomi-chan XD 


	6. A Sakura, gone MAD

A.N: Heya! * Peaks from under her bead, trying to avoid the rioting crowds outside her window with signs demonstrating threats such as 'DIE YOU SELFISH, NON-UPDATING @&$%#!' * Sorry Sorry Sorry TT_TT I'm SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. Don't worry I will update more regularly from now on.. I'll try ^^;;. This chappie is choice b) just because I was in that kind of a mood. I know most of you voted for A, so don't worry I will still continue to write the story with the 'a' plot. It will just be a story with two ends. I hope it's okay. It's a lot more enjoyable for me to write knowing I have a choice, and pathetic comedy always cheers people up, so I thought Why not!? Well, Enjoy!  
  
I do not own Naruto or any of it's cast, and I am not getting paid for my stories (damnit) so please don't sue me. I'm too young to die * gets bombarded with rotten vegetables * "THAT'S FOR NOT UPDATING!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME (B)  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~7 years later~  
  
It was a beautiful spring morning and the brilliant golden sun was playing on the window still. Outside, the trees swayed, the flowers gave off exotic smells and the birds chirped, happily bathing in the fresh morning dew.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" the stillness of the morning was shattered by a heart-clenching screech. A giant flock of agitated birds rose from the canopy of the forest and fluttered away noisily.  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sasuke ran in through the door clutching a dirty hammer in one hand and a piece of beef in the other. Naruto was standing on a short stool in a flowered apron, holding a frying pan risen up over his head.  
  
"SASUKEEEE!!! It's a MOUSE get it AWAY!!" he screamed once again and took a swing at the open cupboard near the floor with his weapon.  
  
"Agh! Naruto! Why do you have to be such a wimp? After 6 years of living in a noodle based house you'd think you were used to the rats!" Sasuke walked over to the open cupboard reached in and pulled out a scrambling gray mouse. He slapped it a couple of times with the chunk of beef and shoved it into the garbage can slamming the lid shut.  
  
"Thank you snuggle muffin," Naruto said sweetly getting down from the stool and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.  
  
"Don't call me that, it's embarrassing!" Sasuke mumbled trying to glare at the now stupidly grinning Naruto.  
  
"You know you like it!" he giggled, kissed Sasuke on the cheek and proceeded cleaning up the mess. "Now, what were you so busy doing outside?"  
  
"Trying to fix the hole in the roof you ate out last week," he held up the chunk of beef.  
  
"MMMmmmm beef Ramen..."  
  
"You know, I really wish you would have chosen a different material to build our house with than Ramen. I'm getting tired of these continuous rabied cockroach attacks. Plus, it takes me all day to fix the chunks of missing wall on your side of the bed!" Sasuke said angrily.  
  
"Well, is it my fault that sometimes I want a midnight snack?"  
  
"That's no need to eat the house, you could just get up and get something from the kitchen!"  
  
" But this is like a free delivery, fast food . you know what I mean," Naruto whined and picked up a dirty sock off the floor. "And you, young man, should learn to be more tidy!"  
  
Sasuke snorted and stormed out of the house.  
  
"Don't forget we have to visit Sakura today!" Naruto yelled after him.  
  
~In the late afternoon~  
  
"Agh! I don't see why we have to dress up just to see a retard!" Sasuke scowled while trying to fasten his tie on properly.  
  
"Don't be so rude Sasuke, after all, it's YOUR fault she went mad in the first place!" Naruto said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Once again he made an unsuccessful attempt at keeping his hair flat and gave up after the 67th try.  
  
"MY FAULT!? YOU were the one who locked her in with Ino!" he bellowed.  
  
"But YOU were the one who said Ino's hair looked bad and blamed it on Sakura. Am I wrong Sasuke?" he grinned and helped the frustrated young man with his polka dot tie.  
  
"Suites HER right!" Sasuke wiggled out of Naruto's grasp and tried to look independent, tying his tie in a knot, he beamed with satisfaction.  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed Sasuke, pulling him out the door. He locked it and stepped away from the house. In his eyes, it looked magnificent. The way the already setting sun shimmered of the thin strings of noodles and the way broccoli shaped shadows stretched across the front yard. He smiled and let out a sigh of appreciation towards his new life.  
  
Soon Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka arrived at the insane asylum. It was a brilliant white building with marble columns at the front entrance. Kakashi unlocked the front door with a small silver card. They waited patiently while the locks on the doors clicked and clattered. After a few moments the door swung open and a magnificent round entrance hall was revealed. Iruka and Kakashi lead the way towards the reception desk.  
  
"Haruno Sakura," he said quietly as the receptionist shuffled through some papers.  
  
"Room 453-A, 16th floor. Would you like a guide?" she asked politely.  
  
"No, that's fine, thank you very much" Iruka said and ushered the rest of the gang towards the stairway.  
  
"WE HAVE TO CLIMB ALL THE WAY UP TO THE 16th FLOOR!?" Sasuke bellowed and his echo spread all around the great entrance hall. A stir of muffled voices could be herd from the upper levels. Some were singing and some began to scream uncontrollably.  
  
"Keep it down Sasuke!" Naruto said in a low whisper and shot a glance over to the reception desk where the nurse was already glaring at them. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and hurried up the staircase.  
  
It was a narrow winding flight of stairs lined with pictures of ancient doctors on the walls, each about 2 meters apart. Most of the faces in the aged paintings looked extremely calm and expressionless. It took them over 10 minutes to finally reach the 16th floor, mainly because of Sasuke's extensive complaining and lack of interest to climb 16 pairs of staircases.  
  
When they finally reached the desired floor, Kakashi scanned the straight hall leading to a large window.  
  
"Ahh! Here we are!" He opened a tall door labeled 453. As the door slowly creaked open, a large room filled with dead vegetation and rotting trees was revealed.  
  
"Cheery place," Sasuke shivered.  
  
"Hold me Sasuke-ku~n!" Naruto whined and clung to the taller boy.  
  
"A.A. oh, here we go, 'A' " Iruka said softly and slid open the curtain exposing a fair sized bed with a figure sitting in the corner.  
  
"Hair? Who said hair, oh heheh it's you Bob!" it spoke nervously to the empty air beside her. " -*@#$(^&*--" it suddenly screamed out.  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke jumped.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Naruto trembled frightfully.  
  
A tall radiant figure approached the group of visitors, beaming.  
  
"Sakura-san has suffered great trauma, she has sudden violent outburst very frequently," the nurse grinned. "But you must try to see past this, she is a very nice person deep down inside..." she continued.  
  
Sasuke gave a big choking/coughing sound followed by a grunt of pain. Naruto glared holding his fist close to Sasuke's leg.  
  
"AHEM!" she spoke sternly. "AS I was saying, it has been over 5 years that she has been here, we are very used to this behavior, this is why we placed her in a room with patients that enjoy her unusual habits, instead of judging her. She has been making many friends lately!" The made a wide arm gesture, presenting the rest of the room.  
  
Many bodies were visible now, all sitting near walls or in corners, blending in with the surroundings. One was eating a wilting brown plant while rocking back and forth. Another carving 'Red Rum' into the wall beneath the window with a butcher knife. Most of them had no hair, although one particular woman had long gray hair stretching half way across the room. She was holding a bunch of it and muttering '100007892, 100007893, 100007894 etc..."While burning a strand at a time with a lighter.  
  
"The safety of our patients is very important to us, so we monitor them very closely," she smiled sweetly and "we also encourage arts and crafts, like this young man." She pointed to a crouching man who was surrounded by hundreds of test tubes and differently colored flasks. Everyone watched at he poured a pale green liquid into a test tube containing a dark blue powder.  
  
//POOF//  
  
The man was lying on the floor, twitching, beside a giant hole in the floor. A horrific pain filled cry was coming from down stairs. The nurse, wide eyed, eagerly shouted for more 'action' while jumping up and down laughing maniacally.  
  
"*&^%&^!!! *(&@)( @*@)!( !+_(@*$!#%" Sakura screamed madly triggering commotion among the patients.  
  
"NO!! I'LL NEVER GO BACK THERE AGAIN!!!" shrieked a woman who suddenly appeared beside Sasuke, clutching his leg.  
  
Sakura sharply turned her head. "Get away from SASUKE-KUN!" she bellowed and sprung from her bead.  
  
"GET THEM OFF OF ME!!" Sasuke screamed and tried to kick the fighting women off of him.  
  
"AIAAAAAAAIAAAAAAA~" Naruto's voice echoed as he swung from a rotting vine suspended high up in the sealing. He let out another ferocious cry before the vine broke. He landed flat on his face 10 feet short of Sasuke and the crazed women.  
  
"Baka~" Sasuke grumbled still struggling under the weight of two violent, screeching girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NYA! It's done XD. HHEHEHE WHAT DID YOU THINK!?!?! Hm? HM? Well, tell me all about how much I suck. Don't worry, I'll write the angsty one too and post as soon as I can. Have a great morning/day/evening/night ^^;;. JA NE!  
  
(PSSST!! The little box that says 'Submit Review' PRESS 'Go')  
  
(please)  
  
(pretty please)  
  
(it's motivating) (shutting up.)  
  
(.nnnnnnnnnnow BI ) 


	7. R A cruel game

A.N: HI-HO!! ^^ YAY! Another update in just one day! You guys should be proud of me. I wrote the part 'A' section too, just like I promissed. This is kind of depressing, but no worried the plot will have many cruel twists in it. But it's good right...RIGHT??? . Some of the chappie I had to write in 3rd person, otherwise it would be too hard. I hope you enjoy! It's late and I want to go to sleep *yawn* Oh yes, I apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes I have (which is a lot) I'm an immigrant, what can I say XD  
  
I don't won Naruto, or anyone. Come to think of it, I don't own anything either, although these socks are mine... I think O.O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME (A)  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naruto's Log:  
  
I must be MAD! I'm unbelievable!!! Can you believe I KISSED him!? Agh!!! He's a GUY! And to think he has feelings for me? That's just nasty! I only like Sakura, I could never like Sasuke!! He's my rival. I don't like him, and I never will!!  
  
Maybe if I keep reassuring myself, it will magically become true. I'm only lying to myself... might as well admit it... NO, I'm NOT going to give up my principles. Screw Sasuke, knowing him, he was probably trying to play some sick joke on me and if I said anything truthful he would probably burst out laughing in my face. Well 2 can play at this game. I'm not going to let him fool me into thinking he loves me, he won't win! Now I just have to think of a plan...  
  
~Naruto  
  
Sasuke's Log:  
  
I feel like I'm flying! We KISSED!!! It was very awkward but it's a start. Neither of us said anything. He seemed to come to his scenes soon after our 'encounter' (too bad TT_TT). He looked shocked at his own actions. I did not want to make him feel any more uncomfortable than he already was so I quickly left.  
  
I kiss, though, was not just an accident. Although he didn't show it, I know that he wanted it... maybe no as much as me, but he _did_ start it. But, what if it was a mistake... maybe he did not even realize what he was doing. He WAS feverish, but, I KNOW I felt something more than just a meaningless kiss. Plus, I'm a guy, I don't think Naruto would become gay for no reason --_--;;  
  
I found my diary under Narutos bed. That was way too close, he could have easily read it and foung out all of me secrets. Found out my weaknesses and especially my true feelings for him. That would not be the perfect way for him to find out. I need to take better care of it in the future, make sure it is out of unwanted hands.  
  
I keep thinking about what happened damn it! I must hope for the worst... it was just a stupid mistake, he wasn't himself. An accident...  
  
~Sasuke  
  
Naruto's Log:  
  
AHAHAHAHHAHA!!! I am SO good! I got __him__ right! I surprise myself sometimes. *Beaming* I played the biggest prank on him. It was the KING of all pranks!! *Is very proud* Well, let me tell you all about it.  
  
I took a nap after my last entry, and when I awoke Sasuke was busy with the housework, like always. I decided to take this opportunity to pay him back for his hoax. I looked around for something that could grab his attention. Almost instantly I noticed an unfinished bowl of Ramen on my nightstand. Although it pained me to imagine a beautiful bowl of hardy Ramen spilled all over the floor, this at the moment, was more important. I reached for it while 'accidentally' knocking it over, sending it crashing to the ground. I made an innocent gasping noise and Sasuke quickly appeared in the room.  
  
"Are you alright? You baka, you should have asked me to get that for you, you are in no condition to do things on your own. Next time, please let me help you." Sasuke pleaded caringly.  
  
I put on my best pouting face, "sorry Sasuke-kun," I peeped.  
  
Sasuke was surprised at my attitude; at first, I thought I had overdone it, but his face softened as he looked at the thermometer, which used to be in my mouth, probably realizing I was delirious from my fever. He wanted to make me feel better, which was critical to my plan.  
  
"I should take your temperature again," he said, sticking the thermometer in my mouth once again. I choake a bit but then sat up. I watched at Sasuke cleaned up the spilled Ramen on the side of my bed. 'This is it', I thought 'this is my chance to get him good.' I reached for his shoulder gently touching him. He shivered a little, and then rose so that our faces were leveled. I took the thermometer out of my mouth and moved closer to his face.  
  
"You shouldn't take that out or else..." his words faded as he willingly moved closer in. We were mere inches away from each other, when I grabbed the opportunity. Just as he was about to close his eyes I gave out a loud snort, and fell back on my bed laughing. I couldn't see the expression on his face at first (which was too bad because it was probably priceless XD) but when he rose he looked hurt. Then as I continued to laugh uncontrollably his expression turned into a cold, hard glare. He swiftly walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
I did awesome! My plan worked better than I thought. He was damn surprised that's for sure, although he did play a great 'hurt' expression. Deep down inside, I even felt bad; but who am I kidding, even if my prank was cruel, he started it and his was MUCH worse. It got me _ thinking_! * Shudders*  
  
~Naruto  
  
Sasuke's Log:  
  
He crushed me, crushed me like a worthless cockroach. That wasn't the part that surprised me though, That's Naruto - he plays pranks, what else am I supposed to expect. _I_ surprised myself, I made myself look like a fool, a weakling, I let him see my pain! What the hell is WRONG with me, couldn't I say something to defend my foolish actions?!  
  
I was cleaning up in the kitchen when I herd a loud crashing sound followed by Naruto's gasp. I rushed to his side to make sure he was alright (how stupid of me). I scolded him, but instead of protest I got a pout in return. It melted my insides but I stayed strong and pretended to check the thermometer, trying to distract myself from his adorably tempting face. I shoved the thermometer into his mouth and proceeded to clean up the mess on the floor. I made futile attempts not to take advantage of the sick Naruto, but the desire for more than just a tiny kiss was too strong. I was about to close my eyes, mentally preparing for anything that could happen next... except for what really happened. He started laughing - right in my face. In fact, he was laughing so hard he fell backwards on his bed! This is where I should have said something, something to defend myself, make me look clever. But I was speechless, my throat was dry and my eyes were watery. I could not hide the look of horror struck pain on my face. I managed to give him a cold stare, then quickly walked out of the room, closing the door loudly.  
  
It was obvious now. There is no hope - he could never have feelings for me. Right that minute I decided love was not worth the pain. I let it weaken me, consume me. I tried to control how fast I fell into it, but it was worthless. Now look where it has gotten me - it tore me up and spit me out without a second thought. I made up my mind. I would forget Naruto, and never recollect what happened this past week. I will leave tomorrow and catch up to the rest of the team. I must continue on with my training, get strong and fulfill my goal. I will order the maid to take care of Naruto until he is feeling well enough to join us. I have a lot of catching up to do.  
  
~Sasuke  
  
[[[ 3rd person:  
  
Sasuke left the very next morning. Although Naruto was satisfied with his clever joke, he could not help feeling sorry for Sasuke. Maybe, just maybe, that diary told the trouth, the trouth about everything. Then his rushed exit would make a lot more sense. Assuring himself that Sasuke was simply annoyed of the fact that Naruto actually beat Sasuke at his own game. Naruto recovered surprisingly quickly. By late afternoon, he was ready to catch up to the rest of team 7.  
  
He set of in the direction of the nearest village where he hoped Kakashi, Sakura and now Sasuke would be patiently waiting for him to arrive. He calculated that if it took everyone 4 days to walk to the village, he could make it 1/4 the time - maybe even less if he sprinted all the way. This was harder than he thought, so he failed getting to the village by nightfall. Naruto set up a small fire, climbed into a tall oak tree and slept peacefully through the beautiful night.  
  
The next morning he set of once again, sure he was very close to the village. After less than an hour of swift walking Naruto finally caught up to the team. He could already see them in the distance and began to sprint, quickly realizing that the group ahead was not moving. As he approached he saw Sakura's tear drenched face. She was kneeling in front of something Naruto could not see because Kakashi was in the way . As soon as the confused boy was a few meters away Kakashi spoke in a calm voice.  
  
"Stop, Naruto," he commanded, "we... we were attacked while Sasuke was on guard." Kakashi said softly and dropped his head. He moved aside revealing Sasuke's bloody, motionless body on the dusty path.  
  
"No..." Naruto gasped and dashed toward the pale boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done, IT'S DONE!! What did you think hm? Well please review and tell me all about it. I didn't get man reviews for my last chappie, even though it has only been one day ^^;; but please review. It motivates me to keep on writing this, or else there is no point in working so hard if no one reads and gives me feed back. Thanks! 


	8. U The demon's power

AN: Here is a short little chappie I managed to scribble down (more like a preview than a chapter). I'm sorry for not updating but I have hardly any time for anything. I'll update soon, I have my ideas in my head I just need time to write them down. Thank you for your generous reviews, I promise to continue this ficcie until you are all satisfied.  
  
Can we please pretend that Naruto and the others are 15-16 ish otherwise the way this fic is going, it would not be suitable for 12 year olds to have such feelings. Anyways, Enjoy!  
  
I officially dedicate this fic to Jason.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HE HATES ME  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3rd Person –  
  
Pushing Kakashi out of the way, Naruto darted towards Sasuke's motionless body.  
  
"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?" he shouted hysterically, "SASUKE! GET UP YOU BASTARD! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Naruto shook the pale boy's body vigorously. "OPEN YOUR EYES DAMNIT!" he shouted desperately once again before Kakashi seized him, pinning Naruto down to the ground.  
  
"He's dead Naruto; there is nothing you can do!" Kakashi firmly retorted, struggling to keep the fuming Naruto still on the ground.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" Naruto spat back and flung Kakashi 10 feet into the bushes.  
  
15 years of pain and anger burst out of Naruto's broken soul and Kubi's unbelievable power spilled out of the boy's cursed body. Sakura shrieked and flew to the ground covering her tear stained face as Crimson chakra filled the surrounding air. Once again, the insane Naruto shouted out in frustration:  
  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!"  
  
Sakura's Log:  
  
It has been two weeks since Naruto disappeared; Kakashi gave up looking for him after 3 days figuring it was no use in wasting time on the unstable Naruto and concentrated on monitoring Sasuke 24/7.  
Since the attack a few weeks ago Sasuke has been in bad condition. When we found him on the morning after we left for our mission he had already been dead. I checked his pulse and began to attempt to revive him with my weak chakra even after Kakashi assured me it was no use. After 10 minutes of my futile attempts I ran out of chakra but refused to accept the fact that the love of my life had left me forever. I didn't know what I would do without him, life would be so empty, pointless and insignificant and I would never let go of him that easily.  
Thank god Naruto showed up shortly after my love's death, his frustration and anger saved Sasuke's life. It was amazing, Naruto's body exploded with a tremendous amount of powerful chakra I had never seen before, no doubt the fox demon's. This dominant force destroyed all the living vegetation around him, I was lucky to survive yet the destructive power somehow brought Sasuke back to life even though it put his body into shock, and he fell into a deep coma. It was not evident at the time that Sasuke's heart began to beat so the raging Naruto sprinted deep into the forest unaware of Sasuke's changed condition. Kakashi tried to catch up to him, not coming close to reach even half of Naruto's incredible speed.  
I watched, horrified, as the two disappeared in the depths of the dark woods. Just as I began to scramble off of the tattered ground I noticed Sasuke's chest rapidly raising and falling. My heart filled with joy and I broke down once again hurrying to his side. I know he came back for me, he would never leave me here all alone; after all, we were meant to be together.  
  
Naruto's Log:  
  
It's all my fault! I was the one who played with his damned emotions; I played that stupid joke and made him leave! None of this would have happened if I had just kept my nose out of other people's private business. Now, because of my ignorance he's dead! It has been 13 days and 14 nights since I saw him, his pale, blood stained face haunts me each time I shut my eyes. It keeps asking me why I was so cruel, why I played games with his feelings. I thought I got him good, clever, clever Naruto has achieved in killing one of the only people he cared about. It was my fault, I'll never forgive myself. It's no use hiding it, no use in lying to myself and pretending I have no feelings for Sasuke. I would do anything just to hear another rude comment escape his tender lips, give anything to see him smile once more. Without thought I would give my life just to bring him back. I understand now, I just need time ... but there isn't any time ... it's too late.  
I ran away, and I am never returning. What's the point? Why go back to the village where everyone despises me, now, more than ever. Just like when I was small, everyone against me ... surely Iruka hates me now and Sakura will never forgive me ... I'm all alone again ... hated by everyone. Only this time, it isn't he Fox's curse, I am a murderer and Sasuke died because of me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Done! How was it? You like, no? This is just a taste of what's coming in the near future, please review even if this is short, I appreciate it. Bye!  
  
~Naomi XD 


End file.
